


O viajante

by XxXA27XxX



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sansa is Queen in the North, fluffly for sure, jonsa, jonsa always and forever, jonsa brasil, kinda smutty, windling!jon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXA27XxX/pseuds/XxXA27XxX
Summary: Sansa é Rainha do Norte há um pouco mais de cinco anos. Sozinha e sufocada pelo dever, honra e compromissos, ela recebe a visita de um inesperado viajante.Será que eles finalmente conseguirão seguir em frente com o perdão ou antigos sentimentos se manifestarão?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	O viajante

> "Dive in, dive deep in dark blue suede  
> Rushing up from the water where the ice meets  
> And you've been gone so long, you missed everything  
> The world can change in a day if you go away, but  
> Nothing could stop the two of us  
> If that's what we want, we could just get lost." - **"Swan Song" (Lana Del Rey)**

Sansa solenemente observava a neve cair da janela de seu quarto, bebericando uma taça de vinho quente, temperado com cravo e canela. Ela mal tinha acabado de tirar as roupas do dia, tomar um breve banho antes da água ficar fria, e colocar roupas quentes e simples para o final da noite. 

Esses eram os poucos minutos que Sansa tinha para si. Entre beber o vinho e ir para á cama, ela tinha uma, duas horas se tivesse em uma dia bom, para ser apenas ela. Costurar, ler algum livro, cantar alguma cantiga, e sonhar acordada. 

Geralmente, esses sonhos eram baseados em imaginar como Bran estaria em Porto Real, em onde será no mundo que Arya estaria e quais eram suas aventuras. E nos dias em que se sentia forte o suficiente, ela pensava em Jon junto aos Povo Livre. Pensava se estaria feliz e em paz, tendo os cobertores aquecidos por alguma selvagem. 

Em Winterfell, corvos e visitantes vinham aos montes, oferecendo suas mãos ou a de seus filhos galantes em casamento. Sansa educadamente recusava todos, sem pestanejar. _Mas isso era antes._ Quase meia década no trono e ninguém para lhe acompanhar, para lhe ajudar a trazer herdeiros, ninguém para dividir a vida. Ela sentia a crescente cobrança dos seus lordes vassalos quanto sentia de si mesma. Sansa consideraria um casamento. _Logo._

O silêncio foi quebrado por uma batida urgente na porta. 

_ Minha Graça! _ a criada bateu mais uma vez, pedindo permissão para entrar. 

_ Mas o que é tão urgente, Mila?

_ Um viajante chegou à Winterfell, minha rainha. 

Sansa rolou os olhos, desacreditada com todo o alvoroço. 

_ E o que tem demais nisso? Viajantes chegam toda hora e...

_ É o Lorde Snow, sua Graça. _ a criada disse olhando para os pés.

Sansa sentiu seu coração disparar, tamborilando em seus ouvidos, fluindo em suas veias. 

_ Me leve até ele. 

Quando decidiu por ir à Winterfell, Jon sabia que não seria fácil. Seriam mais de três semanas a cavalo de viagem, fora o frio, a fome, e a estranha sensação de estar indo para algum lugar proibido. 

O perdão e retirada do exílio foi dada a ele há muito tempo, mas Jon nunca quis voltar, de fato. A vida com o Povo Livre sendo surpreendentemente fácil.

Quando tinha frio ele colocava mais lenha em sua fogueira, quando tinha sede ia ao córrego quase congelado e bebia água, quando tinha fome ele caçava e quando sentia tesão ele encontrava alguém disposta a foder com ele. E assim foi sendo por 5 anos. Sua barba e cabelo cresceram desgrenhados e ressecados do frio, suas mãos com calos provavam o trabalho duro que era sobreviver no extremo norte. No norte verdadeiro, como os selvagens falavam. 

Ele talvez não voltaria à Winterfell por muitos anos se não fosse por incessantes pedidos de que ele falasse com a Rainha do Norte sobre pequenas corrupções no posto de troca que havia perto de Castle Black. Ele talvez até pensaria em resolver com suas próprias mãos, mas decidiu por deixar nas mãos de quem quisesse ter alguma posição de liderança, Jon já estava fardo. Por isso, ele iria falar com Sansa.

A Rainha do Norte, a amada e respeitada rainha que conseguiu fazer com que seus súditos não só a respeitassem, mas também que a amassem.

A respeitada filha de Eddard Stark. 

Quando Winterfell estava à vista, tanto ele quanto seu cavalo estavam exaustos. Mas o único caminho era continuar em frente, em meio a neve e ao vento, por algumas vezes seu cavalo pensava em desistir, balançando a cabeça e o rabo, suas pernas tremendo ligeiramente, em outras vezes quem queria desistir era Jon. 

_ Quem está ai? _ perguntou o guarda de cima de seu posto, olhando para ele. 

_ Diga a Rainha Sansa que seu... seu primo, Jon Snow está aqui. 

O guarda soltou uma risada debochada, observando o estado maltrapilho que Jon se encontrava. A risada cessou quando o guarda viu Garra Longa firme em sua cintura. 

O portão se abriu e Jon entrou em uma máquina do tempo. 

Tudo estava exatamente igual e diferente ao mesmo tempo. Winterfell em essência ainda era a mesma, mas não lembrava quase em nada do castelo saqueado e deixado às ruínas. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar, as torres antes caídas, a biblioteca, algumas partes do telhado do estábulo, o Septo que Lord Stark tinha construído para Lady Catelyn Stark. 

Jon até se deixou sorrir por um breve momento enquanto desmontava de seu cavalo e o entregasse para o rapaz dos estábulos, seus olhos captando os pequenos detalhes ao seu redor, que com o tempo ele havia esquecido. O que seus olhos captaram em seguida ele nunca tinha conseguido esquecer.

Um par de olhos azuis, tão azuis quanto tristes e cansados. 

_ _Sansa_. _ ele sussurrou, memorizando a imagem dela em sua frente, com os cabelos soltos, envolvida por um grosso roupão de peles, sua respiração ofegante. 

Sansa por sua vez, não conseguia responder. Apenas respirava fundo, tentando acalmar seu coração e acalmar sua raiva. 

_ Meu Lorde, _ ela finalmente respondeu, quebrando o silêncio. _ É um prazer tê-lo para uma visita, por mais inesperada que seja. 

Jon podia sentir a faceta que Sansa tinha sendo colocada em prática. Sempre cordial, sempre fazendo o que o protocolo exige, sempre perfeita.

_ Eu.. eu até pensei em avisar mas não temos corvos e meisters da onde eu estou vindo. _ ele respondeu, seguido por um fraco sorriso. 

Sansa não respondeu ao sorriso com o entusiasmo que ele esperava.

_ Bem, venha. Seu antigo quarto está sendo arrumado e aquecido, e um banho e uma boa refeição serão levados para você, sei que deve estar cansado. 

Jon até tentou rebater a oferta, mas aonde mais ele iria? Dormiria no estábulo e dividiria o feno com o cavalo? Uma refeição e um banho soavam como mil maravilhas. 

_ Conversaremos depois. _ Sansa finalizou, olhando em seus olhos frios como gelo. 

No quarto que um dia foi dele, empregados rapidamente enchiam o cômodo com lenha para sua chaminé, roupas limpas, trocavam as roupas de cama, colocavam cobertores a mais, enchiam a banheira com água escaldante, traziam bandejas com pão, mel e queijo, junto com uma jarra de vinho. 

_ Assim está bom, obrigado. _ Jon interviu. 

Os empregados fizeram a cortesia e Jon lutou para não revirar os olhos. 

Depois de empurrar o pão com o vinho, ele tirou suas roupas pesadas, sujas e fedidas e largou-as em um canto do quarto, e devagar, sentou-se na banheira, água caindo pelas beiradas. 

A água quente imediatamente aliviou as dores em seus músculos e ele soltou um leve suspiro de prazer, fechando os olhos. Com o sabonete deixado ao lado da banheira, ele se esfregou e lavou seus cabelos e barba, percebendo o quanto estavam compridos e desgrenhados. Antes da temperatura da água esfriar, ele saiu. Secou-se e vestiu-se com algumas roupas suas que ficaram em Winterfell quando ele ainda era chamado de _Rei do Norte_ por aqueles que estavam ali. 

Era tarde da noite, ele presumia. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer agora do que ir dormir, e ao amanhecer ele procuraria Sansa para resolver tudo que tinha, e o mais rápido que pudesse, voltaria para o verdadeiro norte. Por alguma razão, o frio parecia menos frio que o jeito que Sansa o olhava. 

_ Ela me odeia, todos me odeiam. Eu os traí. _ Jon pensou enquanto puxava os cobertores para cima de seu corpo, fechando os olhos. Ele até poderia ficar mais tempo remexendo os pensamentos em sua cabeça, mas a cama estava tão confortável que ele pegou no sono mais rápido do que imaginava. 

Sansa despachou novamente Mila, ficando sozinha em seu quarto. Desarmada e sem testemunha, ela se permitiu balbuciar xingamentos ao vento. 

_ Imbecil! Idiota! Todos esses anos longe, todos esses anos se escondendo! E eu fazendo tudo sozinha! _ ela se sentou em sua vaidade, olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho, bebericou o resto do vinho quente (agora gelado) e suspirou pesadamente. 

_Jon Snow_ ou _Aegon Targaryen_ , quem quer que ele fosse. Ele ainda mexia com ela, de todos os jeitos, e infantilmente ela ainda o esperava de volta em Winterfell, ao seu lado. Em sua cama, talvez. 

Deitada em sua cama, antes de pegar no sono, Sansa fechou os olhos lembrando dos braços firmes que tinham lhe abraçado com força em Castle Black há uma eternidade atrás, os olhos escuros que um dia traçaram as curvas de seu corpo com desejo em um banquete, enquanto ela dançava e fingia não perceber o tipo de olhar que Jon lançava à ela. 

Suas mãos vagaram pelo seu corpo, suas pernas se abriram, dando espaço para seus dedos trabalharem no delicioso botão que fazia seu corpo estremecer. E ali ela ficou até ver estrelas e seu corpo se contorcer em um gemido baixinho, chamando por _ele_.

No café da manhã, ela percebeu que Jon tinha cortado a barba e o cabelo, e que as roupas que ele tinha deixado para trás em Winterfell não o servia tão bem assim. Seus braços marcavam o tecido e em alguns lugares sobrava tecido. 

_ Bom dia, sua Graça. _ ele ofereceu humildemente, com os olhar baixo. 

_ Sente-se Jon, pedi que os cozinheiros fizessem ovos com gema mole, do jeito que preferia. _ ela ofereceu. 

Depois de algumas mastigadas em silêncio, Sansa começou:

_ Jon, não me leve a mal. Eu estou realmente feliz que resolveu visitar, mas... Qual a razão de ter viajado mais de três semanas? Sei que não foi _apenas_ saudade. _ ela alfinetou. 

Durante os cinco anos de seu reinado, Jon não a visitou ou mandou qualquer carta ou mensagem. Se não fosse por relatos de oficiais, ela nem saberia se ele ainda estava vivo. 

Jon limpou a garganta, ignorando o frio na barriga. Jon odiava intercalações. 

_ Aye... Eu vim relatar problemas...

_ Ah, problemas, claro. _ Sansa interrompeu com um falso sorriso polido. _ Continue, por favor. 

_ Alguns homens de Castle Black estão cobrando a mais sobre os produtos no posto de troca em cima do Povo Livre. 

Sansa arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas deixou que Jon prosseguisse. 

_ Eu venho lhe pedir um favor, Sansa. Gostaria que mandasse um corvo para a Patrulha da Noite, cobrando medidas necessárias. O Povo Livre está sendo roubado. 

_ Me desculpe, Jon. Mas como você mesmo diz, é o Povo Livre, eles não fazem parte do meu reino ou o do Bran, não estão em minha jurisdição. 

_ Não, mas a Patrulha da Noite sim. Sansa, por favor...

A troca de olhares entre os dois durou mais do que eles originalmente queriam, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia parar de se afogar no olhar um do outro.

_ Está bem. _ Sansa cedeu. _ Mandarei um corvo e farei o que eu puder. 

_ Obrigado, Sansa. 

Ela assentiu com um meio sorriso e voltou a conversar.

_ Soube que pediu seu cavalo selado até o meio dia. _ ela bebericou o vinho.

_ Aye, eu estou partindo. _ Jon evitou olhar para Sansa.

_ Claro, você sempre está partindo. _ ela soltou, deixando a taça na mesa. 

_ O que isso quer dizer? _ Jon perguntou, alterando o tom da conversa.

_ Eu quero dizer que você foge! Você foge como um procurado, um fugitivo! Você deixou Winterfell para trás, _me_ deixou para trás! 

_ Sansa eu não podia ficar! Eu matei uma rainha! Eu trouxe caos, morte, destruição. Como eu poderia ficar? Como, Sansa? Eu os traí, todos vocês. Fiz isso por que achei que o que eu estava fazendo era certo, mas eu estava errado, Sansa. E eu não vou ficar aqui em Winterfell para ser punido com olhares! _ Jon agora falava alto, o clima amigável do café da manhã esquecido.

_ Você é inacreditável! _ Sansa se levantou, jogando o guardanapo de pano em cima da mesa, e se dirigiu a porta. Ignorando os trabalhadores do castelo, Sansa e Jon continuaram as provocações pelos corredores do castelo, até chegarem no solar de Sansa.

_ Jon, essa reunião familiar está realmente agradável mas como _rainha_ eu preciso resolver e lidar com as minhas responsabilidades. Então, se me dá licença. _ Sansa abriu a porta e entrou, sendo seguida por Jon. 

_ Você fala como se não quisesse ser rainha, você fala como se não tivesse deixado Winterfell para se casar com um príncipe! _ Jon esbravejou. 

_ Você não sabe de nada! Você mal me conhecia, você mal me conhece! _ dessa vez foi Sansa que levantou a voz. _ Você fala como se querer ser rainha significasse que eu quisesse apodrecer sozinha em Winterfell! Eu não tenho ninguém Jon. Você, Arya, Bran. Todos vocês me deixaram sozinha com a responsabilidade de zelar pelo norte e por Winterfell que também pertencem à vocês! 

_ Eu não pertenço à Winterfell, Sansa, eu nasci em Dorne. _ Jon debochou, cheio de raiva. 

_ Mas a mulher que seu pai sequestrou e estuprou era sangue de Winterfell, Jon! Ou você se encantou tanto com os dragões que se esqueceu de quem você é? 

_ Eu sei exatamente quem eu sou! _ Jon mentiu.

_ Sabe mesmo? 

O silêncio que pairou cortava o ar. O único som vinha de fora das atividades dos pátios e das respirações pesadas de Sansa e Jon, que se encaravam no solar. A neve caia lá fora, mas dentro do quarto era quente. 

_ Sansa... _ Jon respondeu entre os dentes. 

Ela se aproximou, um passo de cada vez. Lenta e vagarosamente. 

_ Você se foi. Você se foi e quando voltou nada era o mesmo. Você veio com ela, se ajoelhou à ela, entregou seu território, seu corpo, seu coração. _ a cada sentença um passo, até ela estar tão perto dele que podia sentir o cravo em seu hálito do vinho que estavam bebendo. 

_ Nunca meu coração. _ ele declarou. _ Esse estava com você, sempre. Para sempre. 

_ Você mente. _ Sansa disse em um tom quase fragilizado. E por um momento, ela parecia soar tão jovem e tão machucada. 

Jon à observou, seu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração, os olhos com suas pupilas dilatadas da adrenalina, os cabelos trançados e compridos com alguns fios fora de ordem. 

_ Eu não minto para você, Sansa. _ Jon puxou sua mão, beijando as falanges dos dedos compridos e delicados de Sansa. _ Eu não conseguiria. 

_ Não brinque comigo, Jon. Não faça isso. _ Sansa quase suplicou. Seu coração batendo tão forte, as borboletas em seu estomago, as mãos suando. 

_ Sansa... Eu... 

Ele não terminou a frase. Seus lábios vagarosamente tocaram o de Sansa, sentindo o delicado hálito que saia de sua boca quente, testando seus limites. Quando Sansa relaxou em seus lábios, ele a tomou com raiva. Beijando com força e vigor os lábios de Sansa, sentindo sua língua contra a dela, sentindo as mãos de Sansa apertarem a gola de sua camisa, trazendo-o para mais e mais perto. 

Seus lábios só se separaram para retirar as peças de roupa que preveniam Sansa e Jon de sentirem um ao outro ou para explorarem outras partes do corpo. 

Deitados nos felpudos tapetes do solar, Jon sussurrou doces nadas para Sansa, antes de em um movimento só entrar dentro dela em uma curta e certeira estocada. 

Sansa arfou, sentindo Jon abrindo-a dolorida e deliciosamente. Eles morderam e beijaram e lamberam e chuparam um ao outro até que satisfeitos e cansados, eles deitassem suados e lado a lado no tapete. 

_ Você poderia ficar, você sabe... _ Sansa quebrou o silêncio, trilhando o caminho das cicatrizes de Jon com as pontas dos dedos.

_ Eu não posso, amor. _ Jon falou tristemente, mas com firmeza. 

Sansa não pressionou. 

E quando o sol tomou o meio do céu, Jon já estava em seu cavalo selado, pronto para voltar as terras geladas para lá da muralha. Sem olhar para trás, sem pensar muito no sentimento que lhe rasgava o peito, ele cutucou o cavalo que se colocou a trotar para fora dos portões de Winterfell. 

E Sansa, vestida e arrumada, esperava sem animação alguns lordes chegarem para um conselho. Pensamentos com lembranças dos dois fazendo amor pela manhã toda se misturavam com a imagem de Jon montado em seu cavalo, acenando levemente antes de ir embora mais uma vez. 

_ Está tudo bem. _ Sansa pensou consigo mesma. _ Era só um viajante. 

E viajantes voltavam a todo tempo. 


End file.
